


Traces of You on Me

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa hummed and giggled happily, and there was very literally nothing Rei could do but sit there and watch him. Nagisa had both his hands occupied, and the taller boy didn’t have enough heart to pull them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces of You on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/99765735958/traces-of-you-on-me-rei-nagisa-nsfw).
> 
> Many thanks to [Ashie](http://www.heartcreeper.tumblr.com) and [trianne](http://www.trianne.tumblr.com) for proof-reading and feedback!
> 
> My commissions are still open. For more information, please see [here](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions).

Nagisa hummed and giggled happily, and there was very literally nothing Rei could do but sit there and watch him. Nagisa had both his hands occupied, and the taller boy didn’t have enough heart to pull them away.

The two of them were sitting in the middle of Nagisa’s bed, Rei with his legs properly tucked beneath him and Nagisa with his crossed. Earlier in the day, Nagisa had invited Rei over on the account that it was a Friday and his family would be home late.

It was with an “I’m gonna be so lonely, Rei-chan!” that the shorter boy was able to, as usual, drag Rei along with his schemes.

Now, Nagisa was using Rei’s large hands to cup his face. His own were gleefully wrapped around his boyfriend’s wrists as he nuzzled his cheeks into Rei’s palms.

He heard the taller boy sigh faintly, but he didn’t mind it. Nagisa had been at this for the past five minutes, but he was nowhere near bored of it. He thought he could probably spend the rest of the afternoon just doing this. He started to use the rough pads of Rei’s fingertips to rub at the delicate skin under his eyes.

“Nagisa-kun?” Rei finally spoke up.

“Hm?” Nagisa hummed from behind his hands, which effectively covered more than half his face. His huge grin spread beneath Rei’s palms.

“Why are you playing with my hands so much?”

“Well, it’s just that they’re _sooo_ pretty!” the shorter boy answered immediately. “I mean, I keep telling you, right? I really like your hands!”

Nagisa buried his face in said hands and enthusiastically nuzzled them.

“They’re so big and rough! And always so clean, too!”

There was a long pause in their conversation as Nagisa giggled. The shorter boy noted that this was about the time Rei would have started readjusting his glasses, but since he was still holding onto his hands, there was nothing Rei could do. He slid his fingers over the back of Rei’s hand and tucked his slimmer digits between the gaps of the taller boy’s in order to part them.

He peeked between his hands playfully, hoping to elicit a reaction.

Rei cleared his throat importantly and started speaking. “It’s imperative to maintain one’s appearance in order to make a good impression on others. Especially since the hands are so indicative of—” Whatever Rei was going to say never came out. In its place, a sharp gasp split the air between them.

During his rant, Nagisa had taken the entirety of Rei’s right middle finger into his mouth. He curled his tongue against Rei’s digit and breathed out heavily before closing his lips around it and sucking. Rei froze as Nagisa stroked his tongue all over his finger and moaned softly. When the shorter boy began moving his mouth up and down on him, the taller boy let out an indecisive noise.

Nagisa opened his eyes and let Rei’s finger slide out slowly until only the tip of it rested wetly against his lips. When he looked up, the taller boy was staring back at him with his mouth hanging open and his eyes blown wide.

“Sorry,” Nagisa said breathlessly, not apologetic at all, “you were saying?”

He watched Rei’s throat bob as he swallowed, and another squeaky noise that sounded like incoherent words slipped past his lips. Nagisa moved his mouth softly against his fingertips, his gaze half-lidded and heavy.

The bed creaked quietly when Rei leaned down closer.

“Nothing,” he said under his breath, his fingers finally twitching on his pursed mouth and rubbing against it. He drew his hand away from Nagisa’s face slowly and pressed their lips together.

Nagisa smiled and moved his mouth sensually on the taller boy. He parted his lips and encouraged Rei to push his tongue out. They kissed quietly, their breaths mixing together. Tiny, wet noises smacked between them as Nagisa kept pulling back and keeping their kisses chaste.

“Rei-chan, touch me. I love it when you use your hands on me,” he sighed, subtly dragging his boyfriend’s hand down to his neck. He titled his head back so that Rei could feel more of him.

Nagisa hummed when Rei began to rub his thumb against his skin and traced circles along his pulse. His other hand traveled to his right knee, where it squeezed and wandered up. Instead of heading between his legs, Rei started stroking his hip.

Their kiss slowly grew more heated. Rei’s breathing became tight and heavy the more Nagisa whimpered and squeaked into his mouth. They touched their tongues together gently, stroking and massaging each other.

He started squirming to encourage Rei to be bolder. When his boyfriend only kept rubbing soothing circles on him, Nagisa impatiently shuffled his legs and sat up on his knees. He made a small, angry noise and bit Rei’s lower lip. Roughly, he grabbed the taller boy’s hands and placed them firmly on his ass.

“Touch me like you mean it, Rei-chan,” he demanded while shoving his own fingers through Rei’s short hair and tugging his head back. Something in Rei’s eyes darkened, and Nagisa finally felt his ass get squeezed hard. He opened his mouth to let out a gasp, only to get interrupted when his boyfriend leaned up and shoved their mouths together again. It was hard to breathe with Rei’s tongue so deep in his mouth, but he loved it.

Nagisa moaned shamelessly as Rei kneaded him through his uniform pants. Heat pulsed through him as the taller boy pushed and pulled his cheeks apart. He dragged his nails greedily against Rei’s scalp and smiled while biting his lower lip.

Soft lips nipped and kissed his neck as Rei moved lower, and his hands slipped up the hem of his shirt. Nagisa sat back eagerly, unbuttoned the first few buttons of his uniform, and loosened the knot of his tie. In one motion, he pulled off his vest and shirt, leaving himself half-naked.

He had barely dropped everything on the floor when Rei pressed his lips and tongue on his exposed nipple. His fingers traced up Nagisa’s spine, just barely dipping into the indented line of his back. The blond purred in pleasure and threw his head back gently, relishing in Rei’s touches. They were just firm enough not to be ticklish but extremely erotic.

His face felt hot. When he looked down, his boyfriend was slowly sucking and molding his lips against him, his eyes half-lidded and face lightly flushed. As usual, his hair was a little messy and tickled his bare chest as he pleasured Nagisa.

The taller boy focused on his left nipple with great care. Rei pinched the sensitive nub with his teeth and slowly scraped over it. Once in a while, he kissed and flicked it with his tongue. The sensations went straight to Nagisa’s cock.

Rei was overdressed. His necktie was still tightly knotted, and his shirt was buttoned up all the way. The blond whined and placed his fingertips on Rei’s arm, causing him to draw away from his pert nipple and look up at him.

“What’s the matter, Nagisa-kun?” His lips were wet and red from kissing and sucking, and he looked so innocently bewildered and concerned that Nagisa’s breath stopped for a second. Rei loved it when he acted innocent, but Nagisa wondered if he knew how sexy he was when he looked like that.

“Nothing. Fuck,” he said breathlessly. “You’re just wearing too much. Strip,” Nagisa said and started picking and pulling at Rei’s shirt until it started to untuck. “Strip, strip.”

Rei looked like he wanted to take his shirt off properly, but Nagisa was too aroused to wait that long. He pushed the buttons on his boyfriend’s shirt apart and began to tug on its scruff.

“Nagisa—Wait a second, _Nagisa_ -kun!” the taller boy complained, but the blond was too nimble for him and yanked it over his head. The shirt and tie came off clumsily, and when they did, Rei’s hair became even more disheveled and his glasses fell off.

Nagisa impatiently plucked the frames off the bed and put them back on his boyfriend.

For a frozen second, all Nagisa did was stare at Rei’s upper body. It was one thing to see him during practice, but in such an intimate setting, the feeling was completely different. He traced the lines and contours of his boyfriend’s muscles hungrily with his gaze. With firm hands, he reached out and stroked his dark nipples and chest.

“Rei-chan, you’re so sexy,” he said in an awed voice.

There was a brief moment where Rei blushed and looked away, but then he swallowed, tucked his fingers into the shorter boy’s belt loops, and yanked Nagisa forward roughly. Their clothed erections dragged across each other. “Speak for yourself,” he said. The shorter boy gasped at the gesture and let Rei undo his belt and pants.

“Look how excited you got me already,” he said with a shuddery voice as Rei opened the front of his pants and petted him through his boxers. He was hard against Rei’s large palms and long fingers. A damp spot wetted the front of his underwear. Nagisa rolled his hips forward in encouragement.

The shorter boy rutted against his hand while Rei licked and breathed over his chest hotly. Once Rei started to tug his pants and underwear down, the blond backed up and helped kick them off. Soon, he was completely and unabashedly naked, save for one of his pink socks, which stayed stubbornly on. His cock was stiff and red with arousal.

“Nagisa-kun...” Rei breathed, and then his hands were reaching for his ass. He started to kiss his tummy.

The shorter boy cradled his hand against the taller boy’s neck and let himself get pushed toward Rei’s mouth by the large hands on him. His breath hitched when Rei’s fingers teased at the beginning of his crease. The rough touch went lower along with his boyfriend’s mouth, which was now down to his sensitive hips. Nagisa squirmed and giggled when Rei sucked there. He felt Rei smile against him, and then the taller boy boldly squeezed his cheeks in his hands. He moaned and bit his lower lip.

Rei leaned down further and pressed his lips gently upon the head of his cock. Nagisa’s eyelashes quivered as his boyfriend moved his mouth on him lewdly. His fingers tightened marginally on Rei’s neck. His ass was pulled apart, and Rei’s fingers ran up and down his crease. Dry friction rubbed up against him as the taller boy prodded his fingers on the outside of his hole, still kissing and lapping at his erection the whole time.

Slowly, the fingers relocated from his ass to his hips, and then they were on his cock, stroking and massaging him. Rei’s mouth was hot and good on him as he sucked on his wide tip. His tongue kept licking his underside enthusiastically, and his hands fondled him erotically. The taller boy looked like he was really enjoying sucking him off.

The wetter his cock got from the slick mix of saliva and precum, the farther Rei went on him until Nagisa could feel himself hitting the back of his boyfriend’s throat.

He moaned loudly. “Oh god, _Rei-_ chan,” he said while pushing his hips forward to go in even deeper. Nagisa glanced down to see his boyfriend peering over the top of his glasses with his wet lips stretched across his cock. Rei sucked hard on him, eliciting another sharp cry from the blond.

His boyfriend closed his eyes again and started quickly bobbing on his length until Nagisa felt like he was going to collapse. He grasped Rei’s shoulders with both his hands and widened his stance, moaning with his boyfriend in pleasure.

Rei pulled off him with a slick noise, licked his lips, and swallowed. His breathing was a little short, but it wasn’t as ragged as Nagisa’s. He barely gave the blond any time to recover before he began to stroke his wet cock with his left hand. With his other, he reached under Nagisa’s pillow. He pulled out a tube of lubricant and looked up expectantly at his boyfriend.

Nagisa’s body burned with desire as Rei watched him.

“You’re fucking me today, Rei-chan,” he whispered in an excited voice. He already couldn’t wait to be stuffed full.

“Alright,” Rei responded, kissing his stomach tenderly again.

Slowly, Nagisa sank down and spread his thighs wider. He tangled his fingers in the shorter hairs at the nape of his boyfriend’s neck and kissed him sweetly, moaning at the taste of himself in Rei’s mouth.

Rei quickly warmed up a generous amount of lube with his fingers as they kissed. The shorter boy hummed pleasantly when Rei pressed his slick fingers against his hole. He rocked his hips back when Rei curled his finger and slid it into him easily. It slipped in and out of him with soft squelching noises.

The shorter boy took Rei’s other hand and guided it to his ass cheek, so he could grope and pull him apart even further.

“What do you want me to do to you today, Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked him hoarsely. He pushed another finger into his boyfriend.

“Get your hands all over me, Rei-chan. I want you touching and stroking me everywhere,” he murmured huskily, his eyes bright with anticipation. “I want you to fingerfuck me until I can’t even think straight. Pinch my nipples and stroke my cock. Tease me with your hands until I cum all over myself.”

The taller boy groaned and had to shift on the bed. Nagisa’s eyes darted down to the huge tent in Rei’s pants which, to his great displeasure, was still buckled and zipped up.

Nagisa trailed his hands down his boyfriend’s firm chest and started to undo Rei’s belt. After not being touched the entire time, Rei was more than happy to finally get some attention. He momentarily took his fingers out so Nagisa could work more easily. Not long after, the blond pulled his boxers down and let his thick cock out. It was completely hard and dripping with precum.

He licked his lips hungrily. “I can’t wait until your gorgeous cock is in me, Rei-chan.” He reached out and wrapped his slim fingers around the wet length. Nagisa’s cock twitched when the taller boy let out a throaty moan when he started to stroke him firmly. It was all Nagisa could do to restrain himself from jerking Rei off into a squirming mess right then and there.

“I’m going to have to stretch you out first then,” Rei said after he was able to catch his breath.

Impatiently, Nagisa pushed his hips forward and shuffled until he was straddling Rei and their cocks were lined up. They were both so excited and swollen that he couldn’t fit their slick lengths into his hand, but just being able to hold them together was enough.

They moved against each other shallowly, tiny hitches in their breaths punctuating the air. Nagisa let out a delighted keen when Rei possessively meshed their lips together and plunged three fingers into his ass. His thighs began to quiver when Rei curled his fingers and started to massage his sweet spot. As the taller boy stimulated him, he mewled softly.

“Is that good?” Rei asked while gently trailing his lips down the side of Nagisa’s face.

The shorter boy groaned and clenched down. “Yes, so good,” he hissed. “Your fingers are so thick and good in me.”

“Yeah?” the taller boy asked, now nuzzling under Nagisa’s jaw tenderly. “You look like you’re really enjoying yourself.”

Nagisa hummed. “You don’t even know, Rei-chan,” he rasped.

His cock throbbed hard against Rei’s as he focused on the push-pull of three fingers in his hole. He rolled his palm over the leaking heads of their erections, smearing the dripping mess around and relishing in the way both of them twitched and oozed. He rubbed the tips of their cocks together.

Nagisa was starting to get impatient. He drew his hand from their cocks and reached behind him, where Rei was still fingerfucking him. Nagisa bit his lower lip and shot Rei a sultry look. He slipped one of his own fingers, slick with precum, into his hole.

A long, low cry came from his throat. Four fingers was a really tight fit. It felt snug and hot in him as he drew his finger in and out alongside Rei’s hand. He squeezed down experimentally and smirked.

“I’ve got it from here, Rei-chan.” He kissed his boyfriend and forced Rei to take out his digits. In replacement, he crammed his own fingers into himself and moaned. It felt emptier than when Rei was doing it for him, but he didn’t mind.

Before Rei could do anything, the blond squirmed and shuffled until he had his head between Rei’s legs. His boyfriend’s cock was stiff and red. It glistened with sticky clearness waiting to be sucked and licked off. Nagisa opened his mouth and took him in completely. Rei bucked up in surprise and shoved himself deeper in the blond’s mouth.

The shorter boy furrowed his eyebrows deeply and whimpered at the harsh treatment but didn’t pull away. He continued to suck and bob his head greedily, moaning shamelessly while rocking his hips back to fuck himself on his fingers. Rei groaned above him at the erotic display, and a burst of happiness sparked in Nagisa’s chest.

Rei’s fingers played across his swollen cheeks and the edge of his lips. He was feeling his own cock from inside Nagisa’s stuffed mouth. His boyfriend stroked his face gently.

He pulled off and immediately licked up and down his boyfriend. With his thumb, he pushed the stiff cock up and began to tease the sensitive junction between Rei’s length and his balls. Nagisa took a sack into his mouth and carefully sucked and licked at it while curling his fingers hard against his sweet spot. His own cock throbbed at the stimulation, and he whined.

As Rei leaned over his body, his legs shifted around the blond. Nagisa felt warm hands massage his scalp as he kept pleasuring Rei. When the rough fingers started to rub at his shoulders and back, he started to tease the head of the leaking cock again. Playfully, he kissed and lapped at the velvety skin, hot breaths and giggles trickling over the wet tip. He kept sucking at the hole and swirling his tongue over it in order to milk out more precum. Rei rewarded him with continuous sticky spurts.

Hotly, Rei asked him, “Does it taste good, Nagisa-kun?”

Nagisa let everything smear across his cheeks and drip down his chin as he fooled around. “You taste _so_ good today, Rei-chan,” he said huskily as he stroked him off.

“You say that every time,” Rei responded, placing his hand against the blond’s cheek. Nagisa lightly nipped his thumb, which had gotten too close to his mouth.

“That’s ‘cause it’s true,” he replied. With that, he swallowed half of Rei’s cock again. When Rei started to move his hips and fucked his mouth, he let him. Nagisa removed the fingers he had been stretching himself with and moved them to his erection to jerk off messily.

“Ah—aahn, Nagisa… kun!” the taller boy cried out as he thrust repeatedly down Nagisa’s throat.

Heat built up in him as he felt Rei’s hard cock slide in and out of his mouth, and his own hand squeezed around his length. When Rei’s movements became increasingly erratic and his breathing strained, Nagisa knew he was about to cum. With one last suck, he pulled off completely with a wet pop.

His disheveled boyfriend looked at him with frustrated and desperate eyes.

Nagisa licked the side of his mouth inelegantly. “I’m not letting you cum until you’re shoved deep in me.”

“Ever consider that you might be a sadist, Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked half-jokingly.

“Sado-masochist, actually,” the blond corrected and laughed. He straightened up and pushed his tongue into Rei’s mouth. They kissed hungrily, hands wandering over each other’s hot skin freely. “Mmn,” Nagisa smiled after a bit, “I want you in me so badly, Rei-chan.” He kissed the taller boy quickly and untangled himself from Rei.

After turning around so that his back was to his boyfriend, Nagisa shifted so that his ass hovered over Rei’s stiff cock. He reached behind himself and spread his fingers around his stretched hole. Nagisa peered over his shoulder mischievously. “Put it in?”

Rei’s hands were on him immediately, pushing and squeezing his cheeks apart. His thumb traced the rim of his hole roughly. “Maybe not yet,” he replied lowly. Nagisa’s cock throbbed as he realized he was going to get teased. He mildly regretted messing with Rei, but the thought went away when two fingers pushed into him.

At first, they did nothing but rub smooth lines along the top of Nagisa’s hole, but then they started to scissor him slowly. Nagisa was frustrated by the change in pace, and the longer things dragged out, the more evident it became that Rei was literally fucking with him. He was purposefully avoiding his prostate.

“ _Rei_ -chan,” he ground out angrily, pushing his ass back and squeezing down hard.

Calmly, Rei withdrew his fingers and stroked his thumbs on his ass cheeks instead. He replied evenly with a “What’s the matter?”

“If you don’t do it properly, I’ll just fuck myself, you know.” He started to reach for his hole again. Nagisa moaned exaggeratedly as he used his middle and ring finger to rub around his entrance and dipped them in to his first knuckle.

Rei hummed and continued to squeeze his firm muscles but said nothing to stop him.

With a huff, the blond plunged his finger in deeply and went straight to his sweet spot. Since he had cooled down, Nagisa had to stimulate himself for a while before pleasure began to build up in him again. The next time he let out a moan, it wasn’t fake.

He jolted slightly when he felt his boyfriend roll his fingers over his balls and across the base of his cock. The soft touches on him were not enough to get him off, but they did slowly warm him up.

Rei’s other hand pressed flat against his back at the beginning of his tailbone and smoothed up his spine sensually. The taller boy’s palm was rough and firm on his skin, and it was as if he were leaving trails of glowing embers with his fingertips.

It was then that he started to wonder how he looked with his ass shoved in the air and pointing straight toward the taller boy. The fingers jammed tightly in him probably added to the overall effect too. His hand jerked in his hole as he imagined the lewd image. With a loud moan, he arched himself into his fingers and shivered.

Nagisa’s fantasy got cut short when two bigger fingers joined his. He grunted softly at the sudden intrusions. From the way Rei went straight for his sweet spot, though, he figured that he finally broke his boyfriend’s resolve down.

His breath felt thick in his throat as the two of them stretched his tight ass apart. It was strange and arousing to feel both of their fingers slide against each other in his hole. While pleasuring him, they also played with each other by stroking their fingers together in his slick wetness.

The squelching noises grew steadily more frantic the more riled up Nagisa became. When Rei forced a third finger into him, he whimpered and shook. They were reaching in so deep, but it still wasn’t enough. At least the tightness of five fingers crammed in him felt more like Rei’s cock.

Now, the taller boy was earnestly fingerfucking him, and Nagisa only kept his fingers in so that it would feel fuller. The taller boy pressed on his prostate hard and twisted his wrist as to stimulate the outer ring of his hole as well. He did his best to grind against Rei.

Finally, he gave up and pulled his hand away before quickly reaching back to pull both his ass cheeks apart. Since his boyfriend was such a visual person, he knew that stretching himself like that would make him lose control faster. It worked, because suddenly, Rei was moving his hand as quickly as he could and panting softly.

Sparks and dots exploded behind Nagisa’s eyelids while he tried to breathe. He felt dizzy from the pleasure of getting fucked, and his cock twitched between his legs hard. A slow dribble of precum dripped from the tip as he groaned and shuddered.

“Rei-chan,” he moaned into the mattress. “Please give me your cock…! I want you to stretch me apart and fuck me already.”

Rei’s fingers hurriedly left his hole at the demand. He used one hand to guide his tip to Nagisa’s waiting hole and bucked his hip up lightly. Once he felt the blunt head of his boyfriend’s cock at his entrance, the blond balanced his weight on his legs and knees and sank down slowly.

As Rei’s thick length slid in and filled him up, Nagisa cried out and wriggled in delight. He kept clenching and relaxing his hole while pumping his cock hastily. “Mmngh! God, your cock is going in so deep!” he panted and threw his head back. “I feel so full already—Aah…. Fuck, you’re going in all the way…”

The blond gasped and whimpered happily when Rei’s breathing got heavier. Strong hands kneaded his ass and splayed across his straining back muscles, rubbing and massaging sensually. When Rei’s cock was completely in Nagisa, the taller boy pressed his hands against Nagisa’s chest and stomach and pulled him back flushed to his body. The blond could feel Rei’s strong heartbeat pounding against his back as he sat in his lap with his cock stuffed in his ass.

“I’m completely in now. Can you feel me, Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked in a deep, erotic voice. His hands slipped toward Nagisa’s front and rubbed along the V of his hips and thighs.

Nagisa groaned and clenched down. “Yeah. You’re filling me up so good, Rei-chan. I can feel you twitching and getting my hole all wet.” He keened and whined as Rei’s hands firmly petted his stomach and chest. Sharp pricks made his cock pulse as Rei pinched his nipples and rolled them in his fingers.

Rei teased his slit and pumped Nagisa’s dick until his hand was slippery with precum. The blond looked between his legs and throbbed hard at the sight of his red cock sliding between the tight circle of Rei’s coarse fingers. Sticky clearness coated the lines of Rei’s hand while he stroked and squeezed him.

“You feel so hot and tight….” Rei mouthed at his neck and started rutting shallowly in and out of the shorter boy’s ass as he played with him. The blond arched his back and reached back to bury his fingers in Rei’s short hair as they began fucking. Nagisa’s breathing became labored as the taller boy pushed against his prostate steadily. Each time the head of his cock rubbed into him, pleasure built and pushed him a little closer to orgasm.

“You’re so good at finding my sweet spot,” he said breathlessly.

“Of course,” Rei said against his ear, “I’ve memorized the perfect angles to thrust into long ago.”

Nagisa laughed and shivered. He leaned forward, forcing Rei to move his hand away. He shifted most of his weight on his knees and used the heels of his hands for counterbalance so that he could rock back and forth easily. “Then fuck me this way.”

Without giving Rei a chance to readjust his position, he began to fuck himself on his boyfriend’s cock. His hole burned with heavy pleasure as Rei dragged against his stretched rim. Squelching and slapping noises came from between them as Nagisa kept bouncing on Rei, and the taller boy thrust up to meet him halfway.

The blond kept whimpering and moaning as Rei continued penetrating him. Rei was keeping to his earlier demand well, since he kept his hands on him the entire time. They squeezed his round ass and stroked the back of his thighs and calves hotly until Nagisa couldn’t take it anymore. They eventually settled on his hips, where they squeezed and held him hard. Nagisa was sure he’d end up with _interesting_ imprints on his skin later.

Hastily, he grabbed one of the pillows on his bed and shoved his cock against it. The cool fabric felt good on him as he ground shamelessly into it. Nagisa shuddered and groaned at the friction and dug his fingers into his blankets. Rei was still pushing into him when he pressed his head down and continued to rut against the soft cushion.

“Oh g-god, Rei-chan, you feel so amazing in me, nngh!” he choked out brokenly as the taller boy fucked into him rhythmically. His own hips were moving frantically against his pillow, which was getting increasingly wet the more excited he became. Sticky noises joined the rustling fabric as he fucked it.

He focused on the hot burn of Rei’s cock stuffing into him, the depth of each deep plunge into him, and the body-wracking tingling which washed over him whenever his sweet spot was teased and abused with incredible precision. Nagisa felt so full with the taller boy in him.

“You keep… sucking me in, Na… gisa-kun,” Rei panted as he pushed Nagisa’s cheeks apart and thrust up hard.

Nagisa let out a loud moan. “That’s ‘cause it feels good,” he panted. He laughed and shoved his ass higher into the air. “Fuck me harder, Rei-chan. Give me more of your cock.”

“Holy fuck,” Rei cursed under his breath. The blond giggled when he felt his boyfriend swell harder in him. Rei pulled out wetly and got onto his knees behind him.

The sudden emptiness made his hole throb and twitch. Within moments, Rei’s hands were on his ass and hips, and Nagisa pushed his upper body and face further into his bed as to emphasize the arch of his back. He opened himself up as far as he could and reached past his cock and between his legs. Nagisa made a wide V with his fingers around his fucked hole and stretched it apart. He knew exactly how horny and slutty he looked, rocking his cock and balls against his arm while keeping his entrance open.

“C’mon, Rei-chan. Put it back in me. I need you so badly,” he breathed messily, his words half-muffled, since his face was against the sheets.

Rei’s wet cock was prodding his sensitive hole seconds afterward. He wasn’t exactly prepared for his boyfriend to plunge straight back in and start fucking him right away.

“Fuuaah! Fuck!” he cried out in surprise and arousal. Rough hands roamed over his sweat-slicked back and pushed between his shoulder blades to pin him down to the mattress. “Ooh, _god_ , mmngh…! _Rei_ -chan,” he moaned wantonly while stroking his hard dick. More precum dripped onto his ruined pillow.

Above him, the taller boy groaned and panted hard. His thrusts were wild and hard but still perfectly angled to hit Nagisa’s prostate every time. Every other push or so, Rei stuffed himself in as deeply as he could go and circled his hips aggressively as to rub against his entire hole. It was during those times when Nagisa’s eyes would roll back, and he let out a lusty groan.

Their fucking was perfect. It was hot and raw, just like the blond wanted. He was panting so much that his mouth and throat were dry, and his words and moans cut off halfway, but he couldn’t stop shaking and whimpering in ecstasy. Nagisa’s breath was harsh and tight on his bed sheets, and it only became rougher when Rei reached around him and ran one of his hands firmly down his chest and stomach.

Sweat collected between their bodies as they continued to fuck. Nagisa’s thighs tickled as slow dribbles of precum and lube dripped down the back of them from his hole, but he hardly had the time to notice, since Rei kept pressing up against him and smearing the sticky mess across his skin. His boyfriend was getting stiffer and thicker in him, and Nagisa knew Rei was about to cum.

He urgently took his hand away from his cock and shoved it against his pillow again. His precum had started to cool, so he flinched at the sensation, but it only lasted a second before the friction of his wild bucking warmed it up again. The fabric surrounding his cock was velvety smooth.

Suddenly, fingers were shoved into his mouth and Nagisa was forced to suck on them. It wasn’t as satisfying as a cock, but he appreciated being fucked in both holes simultaneously. Rei’s fingers slipped into him and slicked up with saliva. Nagisa did his best to keep his lips tightly around the digits as he fucked and was fucked. He still ended up drooling everywhere.

“Na… gisa-kun…” Rei breathed against his ear, and his warm, deep voice made the blond shudder. “It feels so good….”

Nagisa’s moan came out stifled because of Rei’s fingers. He whined in protest and licked at his boyfriend’s fingertips when he took them away, but then Rei’s warm tongue was on his ear and his wet fingers on his nipples. His heart was pounding hard, and the pulses echoed in his head, behind his eyes, and in his ass and cock. He curled his toes desperately and gasped when Rei fucked against his sweet spot hard. The taller boy was pushing him so, so close.

“Cum in me, Rei-chan!” he demanded needily, his voice a borderline sob. “Oh god, please, please, _please_! I need it so badly!”

Rei made a choked noise that sounded something like the beginning of Nagisa’s name and a faltering moan which fell away to sharp, erotic cries. His breaths spilled over the blond’s ear and hair, infinitely close and arousing in quality. He clenched his hole as tightly as he could and moaned lewdly as he felt Rei _swell_ , and hot spurts of cum filled him.

Nagisa could feel Rei’s muscles tense. His arms became corded and his stomach sucked in as he suspended his breath. His hole became much slicker as more cum shot into him. Rei’s rhythm became sporadic as he kept brokenly calling out his name and shaking.

“Aahn! You’re cumming in me, Rei-chan!” he writhed and mewled. He kept pushing his soft ass up and pleasuring himself against his pillow simultaneously as he gasped out his filthy words. “So much is coming out, I’m getting filled up all the way…!” Nagisa hummed and rubbed his forehead against his bed harshly. “Aah! Mmngh! Re-Rei-chan! There’s too much…! It’s spilling out!”

It felt amazing knowing that his boyfriend was coming unraveled in him. His entire body strummed while Rei stuffed him, and electricity went through him each time his boyfriend shoved cum against his prostate. Rei was cumming so hard that little dribbles squirted out from the tight seam between his stiff cock and Nagisa’s hole. The white pleasure started to drip out of him and slide down his thighs, making the squelching and smacking noises of their fucking even louder and more indecent.

Rei’s words came to him, strained and frantic. “Nagisa-kun, nngh! I can’t… stop cumming, _god_ , it feels too good in you…!”

“Me too, Rei-chan! It feels so good! Don’t stop fucking me,” he begged and cried as he felt his orgasm creeping closer. His legs and arms shook in effort to keep himself up. “Keep fucking me right there, _please_! Oh god, do it harder!”

Nagisa could have sworn he heard the taller boy growl in his ear, and then he was gone. He choked on his own guttural cries as the narrow furrow he had created in his pillow filled with his cum. The fabric, already soaked with stickiness, quickly oversaturated. He ended up fucking sloppily into his own pleasure, not unlike how Rei was. The rustling noises soon became squelchy, sucking noises as he emptied himself against the cushion.

Deep, shivery sensations coursed through him violently as all the built-up pressure in him came undone. His cock throbbed as wetness pushed out of his slit and Rei ceaselessly ground into his sweet spot. He could hear Rei grunting as he squeezed and clenched his hole involuntarily around him.

“Nngh! Fuck!” he yelled. “It’s too much! M’gonna keep cumming if you do that! Rei-chan! Aah!” He felt so high on pleasure, it really seemed like he would float in that state forever. “It’s so good! Oh, _fuuuck_ —” Nagisa groaned as his cock kept letting out spurt after spurt of cum. He twitched and shook at the overstimulation.

Everything was hot and sticky. His dick strained up hard to shoot out a fresh dribble of warm wetness until nothing but pearly drops beaded at the slit.

His cock started getting sensitive and raw, and his hips stuttered to a jerky stop. He felt like his entire lower body was coated in cum. Soft noises pattered on his bed sheets as the thick liquid pooled on his pillow dripped off the sides. Rei finally stopped in him.

Nagisa panted exhaustedly on the mattress. He tried to lower his hips and winced when he felt his boyfriend’s softening cock still stuffed in him. The lack of friction made him intensely aware of how strong the residual spasms in his ass were. He squeezed experimentally to feel how much cum was still in him.

“Rei-chan…” he whined petulantly. His limbs were heavy, and all he wanted to do was fall straight to sleep.

“Ah, I apologize,” the taller boy quickly said. “I was catching my breath.”

The blond murmured when Rei pressed lingering kisses against his shoulder and back. He straightened up and rested a hand on Nagisa’s lower back before carefully pulling out of his thoroughly fucked and abused hole. Nagisa whimpered and trembled when large globs of warmth dripped out along with Rei’s cock. They dribbled down the underside of his cock and slid off the tip. His muscles fluttered and clenched around the sudden emptiness. He was sore, and his stretched hole throbbed.

Rei quickly helped Nagisa lie down on his side.

The dirtied pillow was unceremoniously shoved to the foot of the bed as the two of them snuggled in the middle. Their skin stuck to the sheets on account of sweat, lube, and cum.

Regardless of their state-of-being, his boyfriend still kissed Nagisa sweetly on the forehead and lips. Rei’s hands skittered warmly across his back, his fingers kneading gently into his muscles and soothing the tenseness from him. A few times, they wandered down to his ass cheeks and squeezed them.

Almost shyly, Rei dipped his fingers between the crease and tenderly rubbed his fucked entrance. Nagisa squirmed when Rei scraped his short nails over the outside and pushed in softly to play with the residual cum in him. Squishing noises, not unlike the sound of kisses, filled the silence between their deep breaths.

“W’re gonna have’ta wash the sheets’n pillows…” he slurred as he half-fell asleep. He didn’t mind his boyfriend playing gently with him.

“All of them?” Rei asked softly with drooping eyes. His fingers still caressed Nagisa lovingly. “What shall we say to your parents?”

Nagisa yawned tremendously. “Mmn, that you spilled juice on my bed….”

A spark of brief lucidity crossed Rei’s gaze. “You’re blaming me?” His fingers moved away from his ass.

Drunkenly, the shorter boy giggled. “Well, s’your fault for having such pretty hands.”

“Nonsense,” Rei breathed in, pressing his nose against Nagisa’s hairline and taking in his scent.

“You used them to seduce me, Rei-chan….” Nagisa wriggled closer to the warm, protective body before him and tucked his face against the hollow of Rei’s neck and chest. The back of his head butted comfortably under Rei’s chin.

Rei let out a sleepy half-protest but tightened his arms around his boyfriend nonetheless.

Together, they floated off into a warm sleep, filled with the remaining soft whispers they didn’t manage to tell each other before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/99765845597/hello-to-all-who-have-newly-followed-me-recently) now! Come say hi! I've missed you all!


End file.
